Princess Bloom
Bloom is a character and main protagonist from the animated series, Winx Club. She is the show's main character and is the official leader of the group. All the events usually tend to revolve around Bloom. Her first appearance was in Una fata a Gardenia (Rai English dub: ''An Unexpected Event'') (4Kids version: It Feels Like Magic). Personality Profile Bloom was born on planet Translyvania to NOS 4a2 and. Count Duckula Shortly after birth, her planet was attacked by a coven of witches, who sought to put out the Dragon's Flame. During this battle, the entire planet was devastated. In a final sacrificial act to ensure that the Dragon's Flame did not fall into the wrong hands, Bloom's older sister, Daphne, sent her through a portal that led to another planet, Earth. On Earth, Bloom was found in a burning building by a firefighter named Mike, who rescued and eventually adopted her. Her adoptive mother was a florist named Vanessa. Bloom led an ordinary life, but she held a strong belief in fairies, even though she was unaware of her true origin. In her youth years, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko, and met her rival, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. Bloom is a cheerful and amiable girl who cares deeply about those around her, especially her friends and family. While she normally carries a gentle disposition, she is prone to be confused and frustrated when something is not right. She is earnest in learning new things, especially her new identity as a fairy, even though her skills were not well-versed in the beginning. At the beginning of season one, Bloom was 16 years old. Bloom's outfits are primarily cyan, but on the official Winx Club website, her favorite color is red. She loves reading books about spells and playing with her pet rabbit, Kiko. Her favorite subject is Potionology and her favorite spell is the Dragon's Flame. Her profile on the official site also states that her favortie food is pizza (her mother states this in the cartoon as well), that she likes romantic comedies, and she likes pop music. She's also terrible at being clean and can be a bit unorganized at times. Seasons Season 1 At Alfea, a school for fairies, Bloom and Stella shared the same dormitory, meeting Flora, Musa and Tecna, their fellow roommates. They became friends and soon, on a trip to Magix, they were attacked by a trio of witches, known as the Trix, as Bloom had been spying on them. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gained the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the Dragon Fire, and after a fight in which Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon Flame, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Domino. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power until the Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had though she had lost. Her powers subsided when she came to believe that something special could be taken away. With her sister Daphne's guidance, she realized that nothing could take this power away from her, and it was still really within her, but she could not use it because she believed that it was gone. When she regained her confidence, she regained her power, and managed to defeat the Trix. Season 2 A new fairy,Aisha the Chicken of Andros, joins the Winx Club with her pixie Piff. After waking up from a comatose state, she reveals that the rest of the pixies she'd tried to rescue are trapped in Shadowhaunt, the UnderRealm fortress of Lord Transly. With limited power, Layla, Bloom, and Stella must go on a special mission to rescue the other five Pixies with Sonic and Tails. During the rescue mission, Bloom bonds with Lockette, the pixie of Portals. Afterwards, the group returns to Alfea, where the other Winx girls also bond with pixies. Meanwhile, a new teacher named Professor Avalon has arrived at Alfea, and he takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded pixie, Digit, believed that the new teacher was the "Superhero", but this was revealed to be false. Near the end of the season, the Professeor Avalon at Alfea was revealed to be a fake, as the real Avalon had escaped from Shadowhaunt and informed Ms. Faragonda that he needed to stop a spy of Phoenix's. Meanwhile, Bloom is with the fake Metal sonic, who reveals his true form, which turns out to be a horrible winged creature. The impostor traps Bloom in a negative-energy bubble that drains her powers, and brings her back to Shadowhaunt, where Darkar transforms her into Vampire Bloom, because he needs her Dragon Fire combined with his own Shadow Fire to unite the Chaos Emeralds and claim the Ultimate Power of Vampirix. However, Sky is able to save Bloom by telling her that he loves her. Using her healing powers, Bloom is able to break the spell that turned her into Vampire Bloom, and return the Ultimate Power. Lord Darkar is defeated with Charmix convergence, and the girls return to Alfea. Season 3 Bloom learns of a new enemy named Mephiles The Dark, who had been imprisoned in the Galaxy until the Trix freed him. Bloom learned that he was an evil wizard conjured by the Ancient Witches from the Dragon Fire, and had ties to the past of Domino, Bloom's home realm, as he had declared himself Bloom's sworn enemy and revealed that he was the one who destroyed her home planet. After Tecna vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again (but finding her in a later episode while she and Sky are searching the Omega Dimension for their comrades) and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Valtor and avenge the loss of her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, the island of Dragons. Falling down a steep cliff in an attempt to save herself from a Dragon, she knocked herself out. During this period, she has a dream in which the sorceress Maya advises her to "find your Dragon". After this she wakes up, and comes face to face with a small dragon called Buddy, who is lost. Overcoming many obstacles, she manages to return Buddy to his home, where he disappears while telling Bloom that he is her dragon. Later on, she met Maya, who taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. When the Trix attacked Pyros, they mentioned Valtor's name, and hearing this, Bloom became one with the Dragon, and by believing that she would be able to defeat Valtor, earned her Enchantix. However, because she did not sacrifice herself for anyone from her own planet, her Enchantix powers were incomplete, and due to this, she would be unable to miniaturize until the end of the first movie. Near the end of the season, Valtor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Marion were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, two episodes later (the finale of season 3), Bloom's dragon fire ventured into Vlad and while inside him, she extinguished the essence of his dragon fire with her powers, thus sealing him away with the three Ancient Witches inside their crypt. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom With Mephiles defeated and the Magical Dimension safe for the time being, Bloom and her friends began their search for Bloom's parents, NOS 4-A-2 And Count Duckula of. The girls search out Hagen, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of Oritel but after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. While all the other fairies graduate and become guardian fairies, Bloom graduates but she does not become a guardian fairy, as her Enchantix powers are still incomplete. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she could see Domino as it was before Valtor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora that was absorbed inside the sword that Hagen had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Domino met its apparent end. However, only a pure-hearted king without a crown could release the sword and restore the entire realm back to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sonic— who had revealed himself as the new Speed Demon of Earth -- was able to release the Powers Of Nos 4a2 and save the Galaxy, which in turn also restored Marion to her human form. As a result, she saved her entire home planet, and completed her Enchantix powers, becoming a Guardian fairy. At the end, Sonic asks Bloom for her hand in marriage and she accepts. However, by destroying the Obsidian Dimension, the Winx girls — who have been called the new "Company of Light" — did not know that they freed the 3 Ancient Witches, who are seen at the end of the movie possessing their descendants, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy Season 4 At the start of the season, Ms. Faragonda invites Bloom and the other Winx girls back to Alfea to teach new students, because they have all achieved full Enchantix status. Although nervous, Bloom is also estatic to be back at Alfea, but stunned at her newfound fame after the events of the "Secret Of The Lost Kingdom" film. After finding out that they no longer had their dorm rooms, but separate quarters, Ms. Faragonda informs the girls of a new form after Enchantix, called "Believix". Bloom and her friends then teach their first class (which Tecna dubs "Winxology"). After Flora is injured during a demonstration of their powers for their new students, the girls must deal with new foes, the Wizards of the Black Circle, who were looking for the last fairy on Earth and targeted Bloom, not knowing that she was originally from Domino. Knowing that the last fairy on Earth had to be found, they leave for Pixie Village, where they discover that the fairy they seek is in Bloom's hometown of Gardenia. The girls leave for Earth and rescue the last fairy, whom they learn is Roxy, and gain their Believix when she finally believes in them. The Fairy Hunters, also known as the Wizards of the Black Circle, still relentlessly attack Bloom and the other girls, who they know are protecting Roxy. Bloom takes on a mentor-like role with Roxy, as she feels that they have a lot in common because they both did not know about the world of fairies and magic until after they had grown up thinking they were normal humans. While on Earth, Bloom, with Mike's and Vanessa's help, together with the Winx opens a pet shop named "Love & Pet" where they give to the people of Gardenia magic pets (which Flora creates from toys), also selling accessories and care for them. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Alfea celebrates the inauguration of the new school year when the party is interrupted by Icy, Darcy and Stormy, the perfidious Trix. The Winx, without Bloom, are forced to remedy the confusion created by the witches who, having ruined the party, steal a powerful and mysterious object. Meanwhile, Bloom is on Translyvania, experiencing the best moments of her new life as a princess/vampire. She finally found her parents, and Sonic asks her to marry him. But not all that glitters is blood; the Three Ancestral Vampires come back to haunt the Winx And Sonic's Freinds fairies. Uncle, Chuck, Sonic's father, forbids his son to marry the princess of Domino. A dark secret lies in the realm of Translyvania. Meanwhile, with the help of the Trix, the Ancestresses are able to find the Tree of Life that holds the positive and negative balance of magic. With a powerful spell, they break this balance and suck all the good energy from Magix. Bloom and her friends find themselves powerless and forced to again confront the witches, the symbol of all evil. Will our heroes find a way to restore balance in the Magical Dimension? And what is the secret that separates Sky and Bloom? Will their love survive this new test? Between hilarious gags and moments of real magic, the Winx return to fly. Erendor, Sky's father, is a man tormented by guilt. He abandoned Oritel after promising him that he would protect the kingdom of Domino. This betrayal took care that the Ancestral Witches could destroy the planet of Chuck's best friend, NOS. Now Chuck lives in remorse. When Sonic decides to marry Bloom, Igor Forbids Sonic to keep seeing Bloom and tells him the sad story. Sonic's father hopes this will relieve him of his guilt. Chuck promises to protect Bloom and regain NOS's friendship, respect and the love of everyone. Appearance Civillian Bloom has red hair, pale skin and cyan eyes. In season 1 she wears a cyan top with yellow short sleeves, jeans with stars at each side, and yellow wedges. In seasons 2 and 3 her outfit is a cyan and white striped shirt with hearts, a denim skirt with ruffles at the bottom, cyan over the knee socks, and blue boots with heelssometimes she wears a blue and white top with a single heart on on it. In season 4, she wears a pink and white polka-dot shirt with ruffles at the sleeves with a blue in the middle, and a puffy short cyan skirt to match the shirt. In season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrete pulling her hair back Winx Bloom's Winx outfit is a blue halter top with a cutout and a gold jewel on the chest, a matching skirt, blue boots, and a small gold tiara. She also has blue armbands that go from her wrists to her elbows. Her wings are blue with a darker blue at the tips. Charmix Bloom's Charmix has a heart shaped pin with a gold jewel in the loop and she wears a pink fluffy heart bag at the hip. Enchantix/Vampirix Bloom's Enchantix outfit is a ruffled dress that is blue on top, turquoise and green in the middle, and yellow and light pink at the bottom. She wear light pink gloves that go to her shoulders, blue barefoot sandals with blue hearts holding them together. Her wings are blue with small gems dotting the edges, and two dangling gems on each tip. Her hair becomes longer and has heart barrettes holding two small braids in place. And When She Gets Mad Her Eyes Grow Blood Red She Grows Vampire Fangs She Says I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD She Acts Freindly Fairy Dust Bloom's Fairy Dust vial is a blue tear-drop shaped vial, closed by a blue heart stopper. There are tiny white hearts on top of the main vial, and a large blue heart completes the arrangement. Believix Bloom's Believix is a pink and blue shirt with puffy shoulders and translucent pink elbow-length sleeves. Her skirt is blue with pink ruffles at the bottom and a pink strap at the middle. Her shoes are dark blue with light blue heels, and she wears pink knee socks. She also has translucent blue wrist gloves. Her wings are outlined in blue and the insides are colored light pink with pops of blue color and pink heart designs. Sophix Bloom's Sophix is nature based. Her top becomes a light blue halter top, with purple sleeves extending to her elbows, after which they change to dark green. Her skirt is a darker blue sarong, and her shoes are strappy wedge shaped heels. The golden heart holding her hair in her Believix becomes green. Her wings remain the same shape as they were in her Believix, although the points soften, but they are now blue and green with no designs. Lovix Bloom's Lovix is winter based. She wears a light blue top that is connected to her skirt by a strip of fabric. Her sleeves are dark blue with light pink fluff on both ends. Her skirt becomes layered and dark blue, with light pink ruffles at the end of each layer. She has light pink fluffy socks that come down over her shoes, which are dark blue with light blue heels. A belt with a white heart is slung around her waist. Her wings remain the same shape as her Believix, but now have a light blue border and are translucent purple and white. The heart that held her hair in her Believix is now blue Transformation Sequences Winx Bloom's Winx transformation lasts for eighteen seconds. First, she twirls into a ball of fire with one hand up and there is a flash of light. She raises her hands with a ball of fire in them and then crosses them while her gloves burn on. There is another flash while her top burns into place. After another flash, her wings rise up, fluttering. Her tiara flashes on and she flies upward. She lands with her feet together and moves her hands in such a way that it makes a heart of flame. She strikes her final pose with one hand on her hip and one on her leg. Charmix Bloom's Charmix transformation lasts for eleven seconds. First, she appears from a grey cloud with arms together and eyes closed. A heart appears around the jewel on her chest. Then she twirls around once. A pink heart shaped bag appears around her waist in a flash of light. There is a flash and she strikes her final pose with hands on either side and feet apart. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix transformation lasts for twenty seven seconds. First, she appears as a silhouette with her legs clutched against her chest. There is a flash and her eyelids appear to peel off in sparkles to reveal pink eyeshadow beneath. There is another flash and she strikes a pose, with hands and feet apart, while her hair blows upward as a dragon repeatedly flies around her. After another flash, one of her gloves appears in a burst of sparkles, then her barefoot sandals materialize. A blue flower opens and becomes her outfit, and her wings grow from her back. There is a flash and she strikes her final pose. CGI Movie Enchantix Bloom's CGI Movie Enchantix, as seen in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, lasts for sixteen seconds. First, the camera zooms in on Bloom's right eye and a ball of fire shapes itself into a heart. Next, a string of fire bounces around and in a flash of light, the heart becomes her fairy dust pendant and Bloom appears with her Enchantix outfit materializing. Then, Bloom disappears as the face of the Great Dragon appears and roars. Finally, Bloom reappears in a flash of light, twirls and assumes her finishing pose, yelling her name. Fairy Dust Bloom's fairy dust lasts for twenty one seconds. The five tiny hearts on the main vial spiral out and land on the main heart. The heart flashes each time. As the fifth heart lands, the main heart disappears in a flood of tiny pink hearts. The blue heart shaped stopper comes out. There is a flash of light and Bloom appears and draws her sign, which is a heart on top of another heart. Believix Bloom's Believix lasts for thirty four seconds. First, she raises up one hand. Fire burning from below and fire coming down her shoulder form one glove. The same happens with the other hand, then she whirls around twice while her hair braids itself, held together with a golden heart. There is a flash and her eyeshadow appears. She turns and we see a silhouette of her hip around which a dragon shaped coil of fire forms her skirt. There is another flash and her wings form from beams of light. She runs in front, then turns and lands, and a dragon winds around her as she strikes her final pose with one hand on her hip and the other extending outward. Sophix Bloom's Sophix transformation lasts for seventeen seconds. First a pink flower opens. This fades into her face, which zooms out. She closes her fist and a flood of golden sparkles comes out. There is a flash, and it is shown that she is fully clothed, and her wings form from beams of light after which she strikes her final pose, with feet together and arms on each side. Lovix Bloom's Lovix transformation lasts for fourteen seconds. Bloom appears surrounded by snow. First, she twirls once and strikes a pose. Then, she flies forward and there is a flash of white. Finally, she twirls around in the opposite direction, fully clothed, and strikes her final pose with hands and feet apart. CGI Movie Believix Bloom's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for twenty-five seconds. First, her hand appears on the screen, fingers wiggling. She twirls her hand around while one of her fingerless gloves burns on, then claps her hands while the other appears. A small dragon wraps around her lower torso and forms her skirt. The bows on her skirt then appear one by one. Her top burns on, then the camera cuts to her hair, where small flames create highlights. The camera zooms out to show her boots burning on. After the camera shows the other girls' wings appearing, Bloom flies into view and catches a fireball in her hands while her wings appear. Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix Bloom's Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix separately each last about 25 seconds. First, Bloom puts her hands out to summon the wings. The Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix wings appear and leave the screen, one by one. As the wings circle her, Bloom strikes a pose. There is a flash, and she sticks out a hand and stops either the Speeix, Zoomix, or Tracix wings, while the others fly away. Bloom strikes a pose and sparkles go towards her back. There is another flash, and Bloom strikes different poses for each set of wings. Magical Abilities Bloom is the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension. This is because her source of power is the Dragon's Flame - the greatest, most ancient magic ever to exist that created all things. However, she has not learned to harness its full power yet. She hails from the planet Domino, which was destroyed many years ago, with only her sister Daphne, who survived in spiritual form, and herself left as survivors. After the attack, Domino turned into a dark, freezing place. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. The basic application of her power is bombarding her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size. She soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shapeshifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Spells *'Heat Storm': In a rage, Bloom unleashes a storm of fire beams. (Winx level) *'Ball of Fire': Shoots a ball of fire at an enemy. (Winx Level) *'Dragon Fury': Strikes with intense Dragon Fire energy. (Enchantix level) *'Dragon Essence': Charges at target while becoming one with the dragon, then releasing the dragon as an attack. (Enchantix level) *'Enchantix Sphere': Traps someone in a magical, impenetrable sphere. (Enchantix level) *'Dragon Energy': Releases a large amount of Dragon Fire energy. (Enchantix level) *'Fire Ray': Knocks a person out with a steady beam of fire energy. (Enchantix level) *'Fire Arrow': Shoots a quick-pulse beam of fire at the target. (Believix level) *'Fusion Fire': Unite the two flames from her palm to create one super heated flame that can melt down walls.(Enchantix-level) *'Dragon Wing': Surrounds target in either a sphere or an aura of orange energy that allows them soar through the air. (Believix level) *'Dragon Heart': Shoots a great fireball with blue sparkles that home in on the target and explodes violently on contact. (Believix Level) *'Flaming Armor': Bloom's Believix standard defense shield. Summons a heart-shaped blue and red shield. Also named her ability to absorb fire energy. (Believix level) *'Supernova': Slams a hand against the ground and releases an explosion of white-pink energy in anger. (Believix level) *'Strength of Life': Bloom's Believix power, it is used as a universal healing power and can also turn negative emotions positive. (Believix level) *'Inner Flame': The power to strengthen each creature's soul, to never give up and be born again. (Sophix level) *'Ice Flame': Charges an energy sphere containing the power of both ice and fire, then launches it. (Lovix level) *'Ice Wall': Creates a wall of ice. (Lovix level) *'Frozen Dart': A guided energy projectile which she can control at will. (Lovix level) Voice Actresses *'Italy' - Letizia Ciampa *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Helena Evangeliou (Seasons 1-3), Angela Galuppo (Season 4) *'Netherlands' - Niki Romijn *'Poland' - Magdalena Krylik (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Owczarz (Season 4) *'France' - Carole Baillien *'Denmark, Norway' - Annevig Schelde Ebbe *'Russia' - Larisa Nekipelova *'Israel' - Amit Hoer Zohar *'Spain' - Carmen Podio *'Portugal' - Patricia Gaspar (from Season 4) *'USA' - Liza Jacqueline (4Kids), Molly C. Quinn (Nickelodeon) *'Japan' - Ayako Kawasumi, Arisa Ogasawara (Season 4) *'India' - Amruta Sapre (from Season 4) *'Latin America' - Melanie Henríquez *'Germany' - Jill Böttcher *'Brazil' - Fabíola Martins *'Finland' - Kati Solehmainen *'Sweden' - Jessica Andersson *'Persia' - Aanya Firudasi *'UAE' - Aksha-Al-Edyak Gallery Bloom Winx Stock Art 6.jpg|Bloom Winx Outfit Bloom Winx Stock Art 5.jpg|Bloom Winx Outfit Bloom Winx Stock Art 4.jpg|Bloom Winx Outfit Bloom Winx Stock Art 3.jpg Bloom Winx Stock Art 2.png Bloom Winx Stock Art.jpg bloom3 (18).jpg Bloom4 (10).jpg Bloom4 (20).jpg Bloom_Charmix-Full_Pose.png bloom enchantix.png|Enchantix Bloom Enchantix Stock Art 2.jpg Bloom Believix Stock Art.jpg bloom belivix.png blppm.png Bloom Kid Stock Art.jpg|Bloom as a child Bloom-S1-Outfit-BlueDress.png Bloom-S1-Outfit-Dance Night (FanMade).png Bloom-Formal.png Bloom-S1-DanceCasualOutfit.png Bloom-S2-Casual.jpeg Bloom-S2-Outfit-Back to School (Nick Version).jpg Bloom-S2-Outfit-Explorer.jpg Bloom-S3-Outfit-Casual II.jpeg WinX-S4-Bloom-Outfit-Swim_Suite.png Bloom Stock Art.jpg Bloom Swimsuit Stock Art.jpg blooms family.png Wiki-background 3d winx.png Magix Winx - Bloom.jpg dark bloom.png|Dark Bloom WinX-3x13-170.jpg Bloom Speedix.jpg Bloom Zoomix.jpg Bloom Tracix.jpg Bloom.png Winx Club original Bloom by animejanice-d597k7c.jpg b8dbb32d8f074382e82ae82ae97dd475.jpg BloomBloomixTemp6.jpg BloomFragmentosdelallamaT6.png Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Residents of Gardenia Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Movies